


Peter

by igirisuisaqueen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Arthur and Alfred talk a LOT without Peter even knowing, Arthur is sad a lot, Arthur is very protective of Peter, M/M, Sealand's POV, The Author Regrets Nothing, USUK - Freeform, Wy actually comes up in the fifth chapter, Wy doesn't come up until like the fourth chapter, but Alfred gets on his good side, but I'm too lazy to go back and change that tag, but she is important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igirisuisaqueen/pseuds/igirisuisaqueen
Summary: It's pretty much your average USUK fic... but it's in Sealand's POV.





	1. The Man Across The Street

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is pretty short. I wrote it off of a whim, having just thought of an idea. I always liked USUK fics that involved Sealand somehow, and I was thinking of if there was one where he was the main character. The story is in Sealand's POV.

The man who lived across the street had never been rude to us, although I’m assuming that’s because he never really interacted with us much. Arthur never gave me much reason to interact with the neighbors, either, but I think that has more to do with his overprotectiveness. I’m just glad he didn’t pull me out of school the second he heard that I was getting bullied. Although, having a meeting where he just yelled at the principal about it was pretty embarrassing for me.

Anyways, that’s a bit off topic. Back to the man across the street. Arthur always told me not to talk to strangers, but the man was knocking at the door and Arthur was on the phone with the law people again, like he always was since he dumped his ex, talking about drugs or how he said no to her. I don’t really understand what happened, but I didn’t like her anyways, so I’m glad she’s gone. I opened up the door for the man.

He looked at me, patted my head, and asked me, “Hey, is your dad home?” 

I looked up at him, confused, “I don’t live with my dad.” 

The man looked back at me, pulling at his collar awkwardly, “Well, I’m gonna need to talk to whoever you live with.” 

He was interrupted by Arthur walking into the room, sobbing loudly.

Arthur glared at the man, forcefully wiping tears out of his eyes, pointed at the door, and shouted at him, “Get out of my bloody house!” 

The man looked back at him and smiled, “Sorry, sir, but I was wondering if I could spend some time with your,” he paused, not entirely sure how we were related, “brother.”

Arthur’s expression soured before he stepped in front of me, “Like hell I’m letting an absolute stranger spend time with him.” 

The man held his hand out for my brother to shake, “I’m not a complete stranger! I’m Alfred. I live across the street and I’ve seen you around campus at Eastside University.”

Arthur lifted up his arm, giving the man- whose name is apparently Alfred- some sort of hand gesture, but quickly adjusted his body so that I couldn’t see it. 

Alfred quickly replied to his hand gesture with an over-exaggerated gasp and said, “Hey, listen. For my engineering project, my teacher said that I have to spend some time with a kid and show them some of my favorite stuff. Your little brother seems pretty cool, and it would be really convenient.” 

Arthur tapped his foot, thinking about it for a minute or two, before eventually looking at Alfred again, telling him, “Fine, but only if I get to watch every moment of it. I’m not letting anything happen to Peter.”


	2. Football?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am American and very sorry if I don't speak English like an English child.

The next day, Arthur told me that Alfred called and would be coming over some time in the afternoon. He told me over breakfast while he sipped at his tea and I drank my chocolate milk. Even if I wouldn’t admit it, I was excited. I never hung out with any cool college kids before. And that’s what Alfred seemed like. A cool college kid. Alfred could probably show me how to play American football! That would be so cool. Sure Arthur can show me how to do things like crochet or make tea, but the only sport he really plays is boring old English football. It’s cool, I guess, but I want to do awesome things.

“Peter,” Arthur said, snapping me out of my daydream.

“Yes,” I replied to him, alert.

“We should probably get ready,” he said, “The both of us are still in our pyjamas.” He laughed, which made me start to laugh too.

“Yeah,” I said, clearing my place. Then we headed upstairs to our separate rooms.

I looked through my dresser, then my closet. I needed something that looked cool. I needed something that would make Alfred think I was cool. I shoved the clothes around in my drawers and flopped back onto my bed. I sighed dramatically, despite the fact that no-one was around to hear it. I heard the shower go on in Arthur’s bathroom and I snuck into his bedroom. I knew that he probably had old clothes from one of those wild phases of his. His style used to change all of the time. Eventually, he decided to stick to boring old button-ups and sweater vests. I looked through his closet and pulled out a black shirt with a band name that I didn’t recognize on it. I thought it could work, but it was too big on me. It went all the way down to my knees. I pouted, continuing to look through his closet. I was concentrated enough that I didn’t notice Arthur getting out of the shower. He walked over to me, a towel around his waist.

“Peter,” he said to me, “What are you doing in my room?”

“Nothing!” I replied, probably too quickly.

“Peter, he won’t care what you’re wearing,” Arthur told me, shooing me out of his room. Once he shoved me out, he shut his door and I heard the lock click.

“But Arthur,” I complained through his door.

“No buts,” he replied.

I grumbled, but still went back to my room. I picked out an American football jersey and a pair of jeans. When I was done changing, I glanced at Arthur’s door, but it was still shut. Then I went downstairs.

I sat down at the kitchen table and looked outside. We had a backyard big enough to play sports in. We had board games. We had a bunch of leftover takeout food in the fridge. I was sure Alfred would think I was cool. I heard some sporadic knocking on our door, so I peeked out the little window. Upon seeing that it was Alfred, I unlocked the door and pulled it open.

“Uh,” he looked around me into the house, “Where’s your brother?”

“Arthur’s getting dressed,” I said, giving him a shrug, “but you’re early. Isn’t that cool?”

“Yeah, but I think he made it very explicit that we weren’t supposed to be talking if he wasn’t here too. So, this conversation never happened,” he said, giving me a wink. He stepped back outside and shut the door.

A few moments later, Arthur came downstairs. He was wearing some boring old man clothes, like usual. A black tie, a green sweater vest, and some old man black pants. The fancy ones, with a belt. That’s so boring! He peeked through the window next to the door and, noticing Alfred swinging on the bench swing on our porch, opened the door.

“Alfred,” Arthur called out. Alfred looked over at him. “Come on in,” Arthur said, gesturing for Alfred to come inside.

Alfred walked into our house. He looked even cooler now. He was wearing a sleeveless basketball shirt and some sports pants.

“So what are you going to do with Peter?” Arthur asked Alfred.

“I don’t know,” Alfred replied, giving him a shrug, “Whatever I can do that Peter wants to try out.”

“Can you play American football?” I asked, excitedly. After all, I’d never played before, and American football was really cool.

“Yeah, of course, dude,” Alfred said, smiling at me, “It’s my favorite sport!”

I smiled back up at him, “Really?”

He ruffled my hair, earning him a glare from Arthur, “Of course!”

“Then let’s play. Please, please!” I exclaimed, excited to finally have the opportunity.


	3. But It's Hot Outside!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a long time to write. Sorry about that. Peter and Alfred are totally buddies.

Saying it was a little bit hot outside would be like saying that oceans have a little bit of water. Even so, that’s what he said.

“It might be a little hot out, but that never stopped anyone,” Alfred said with a smile, “It’s always great football weather!”

One thing that I could never get used to about this country was how hot it was. In the summer, I would always sweat to death. Especially with Arthur and I’s old house. The air conditioning broke down a lot, but he usually gave me some ice cream when it did. So that was good at least.

“Really?” I asked, looking outside. If it was this hot inside, I couldn’t even imagine what it’d be like out there.

“Of course, bud,” Alfred said, “A little sweat never hurt anyone.” Alfred gave me an over-exaggerated wink, “Unless you’re too scared.”

“I’m not scared!” I retorted, “I can go out into the heat any time that I want. Only babies are scared of the heat.”

“Calm down now, Peter,” Arthur said, “There’s no need to get worked up over this.” Arthur walked over to me and patted my shoulder as he spoke.

“Well, I can play American football in the heat. If Alfred can do it, then I can do it!” I insisted, stepping away from him.

“Yeah Artie,” Alfred said, earning him a glare from Arthur, “Let the kid have his fun.”

“Don’t call me Artie. My parents gave me a name for a reason, and if you can’t use it, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Arthur said.

“Geez, you’re very uptight, you know that?” Alfred asked, rolling his eyes.

“I did know that, and it’s for a reason,” Arthur retorted. I couldn’t think of a single reason that Arthur would be so mad about having a nickname, but I didn’t argue about it.

“Okay, Arthur,” Alfred, said, emphasizing the fact that he used Arthur’s name. Arthur rolled his eyes, and he was obviously angry with Alfred. I wanted to say something to cheer him up when the two of them started laughing. My eyes widened. Arthur… laughing? I couldn’t remember the last time that he’d laughed like that. He was doubled over, wiping tears out of his eyes. It was weird. Arthur was normally all serious and gloom. I did want him to be happy, of course, but it was definitely weird to see.

“Now go play your little game, boys,” Arthur said, holding back any more laughs, “I’ll watch from in here.” His chair sat next to the full-length window, so it would be easy for him.  
Alfred stuck his tongue out at Arthur, “We’re not boys.” He flexed his arm muscles, “We’re men.”

Arthur hit him lightly on the arm, “Just go outside.”

So we did. Alfred and I walked outside into the heat of the day to play football like men.

First, he showed me how each of the players on a team stand and different formations that they use to try to get a touchdown. Then, he had me practice passing, since the ball isn’t shaped like a normal round ball. It was all really fun to me, although I’m sure that he’d done this thousands of times.

“Hike!” He called, passing the ball back to me. Then I started running with it towards the designated end goal.

I made it there quickly and shouted, “Touchdown!”

Alfred cheered with me and gave me a fist bump. “It really is hot out here,” he commented, pulling off the jersey that he was wearing, “But I’m sure that’s no problem for us.” He laughed.

“Well, maybe we should go inside now,” I said, tapping my chin.

“Maybe. I mean, I know I won’t be able to beat that absolutely boss touchdown of yours!” He told me with a grin. I knew he was just saying it to be nice, but it made me happy either way. He gave me another fist bump and we headed inside.

Arthur was facing the fridge as we stepped inside. He pulled the lemonade out of it and grabbed three cups out of the cabinet.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen. Would you like some lemonade?” It was all normal Arthur speak until he turned around and noticed Alfred wiping his sweaty face with his shirt. I could’ve sworn his face turned bright red! “Put your shirt back on!” He managed to say, stammering awkwardly as he spoke.

“But it’s hot. I’m going to overheat,” Alfred said bluntly.

Arthur ignored him, just pouring the lemonade, then handed us each a glass. He kept one for himself, sipping at the cool drink.

“Listen, Peter. I have a class late tonight. Will you be fine on your own?” Arthur asked me, continuing to ignore Alfred, who started to poke him.

“Of course! I’m not scared or anything,” I told him. He raised one of his oversized eyebrows, knowing otherwise. But I wasn’t going to look like a wimp. At least, not in front of Alfred.  
“Dude, if it’s okay with you, he could stay over at my place. All my classes are during the day. We could have a sleepover,” Alfred offered.

He rubbed his temples, deep in thought. I could tell that Arthur was hesitant to say yes. Despite all that he yelled at Alfred the other day, he didn’t have trust issues or anything. It was just… over classes and work and everything really, he wanted be to be safe. I could tell that they’d talked some more without me. After all, how else would Arthur know when Alfred was coming over today. He never said it in front of me. Plus, Arthur was far less upset then than he was when they talked the other day. I had a hunch that there was a lot that I didn’t know about. Arthur just seemed really down all the time.

“Well,” Arthur started, before taking a short pause, “I’ll allow it just this once. Because Peter gets terrified when he’s home alone at night. I wouldn’t normally take a night class, so it’s usually not a problem. However, this semester, it’s the only class I can take to get a certain credit.” He droned on and on about it, but the only thing I could think of was that he told Alfred that I was scared to be alone. I was trying to look cool! That’s the lamest thing that he could’ve said about me. I sat my head down on the table.

“Oh, yeah. I know how he feels. When I was his age, I’d cry and scream any time that my parents left me. Even if it was just for the day!” Alfred confessed, laughing a bit in between words, “It was super embarrassing.” He gave me a wink, “But it’s not the end of the world. I mean, look at me, now I’m fine even living alone.”

Living alone sounded… well, lonely. I didn’t think I could do that ever! But at least Alfred could relate. I didn’t have to be too embarrassed. Plus, I would get to check out his house. It would probably be super cool!

“Okay, well I guess that’s all settled,” Arthur commented, checking his to-do list, “Thank you dearly for letting him stay over so last minute.”

“Dude, it’s really no problem,” Alfred insisted.

Arthur murmured something about Alfred’s grammar and word choice, before seeing him to the door, “Have a good evening. Make sure Peter doesn’t get into too much trouble tonight.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be gentlemen on our best behavior,” Alfred said, imitating an English accent towards the end of his sentence.

“I’d expect nothing less,” Arthur said, before shutting the door on him.


	4. I hate them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is really angry at his older brother. He's also not as naive as he seems.

For the most part, the rest of the day was so boring! Arthur and I sat in front of the fan, overwhelmed by the heat of the day. But before we knew it, it was evening. 

Arthur’s class wasn’t for another few hours or so, but he wanted to go over early so that he could make sure that I settled in well. I said that I would be fine either way, but Arthur insisted, so we went. Arthur took my hand and walked across the street with me. I rolled my eyes- I didn’t need someone to hold my hand while I crossed the street- but it secretly made me feel safe. Like if anything did ever happen, he’d definitely protect me.

When we got to Alfred’s house, Arthur let me knock on the door. It wasn’t that big of a deal, but knocking on doors was cool. 

Alfred opened the door with a yawn and a wave to us. “Hey,” he said, “You guys are way early, you know that?”

“Yeah,” I replied, “Arthur likes to show up to things early. Never late, though.” It was one of Arthur’s rules for being a gentleman.

Alfred laughed. “I never would’ve guessed,” he said sarcastically. “I think it goes along with being ‘smart’ and ‘organized’.” He made air quotes around the words ‘smart’ and ‘organized’ as he said them. 

I laughed softly. I knew immediately as he said it that he hadn’t seen how much of a mess Arthur was. Arthur lost things all the time and forgot to do things. He had lists that he’d tape to seven different places, in hopes that he would see them and not forget his stuff. The only way he stayed neat was his organization. When he lost something, he would clean everything else up in hopes of finding it. And he lost stuff a lot.

Alfred lead us into his kitchen, showing us his round table with three mismatched chairs around it.

“Your chairs are just lovely,” Arthur said sarcastically.

“It’s not my fault that chairs are expensive,” Alfred complained. 

Then he walked back out into the hallway and told us where the rooms were upstairs. He pointed out his own room, a guest room, the bathroom, and another guest room. Turns out he bought a large house, but lives alone.

Arthur asked if he could speak with him.

“Of course,” Alfred said, flashing Arthur a smile. Then Alfred took his hand and pulled him into the other room.

Of course, Arthur asked to talk to him alone. But that didn’t mean that I couldn’t listen anyways. I thought about it for a moment, unsure of whether I really wanted to listen in or not. After all, if Arthur found out, he’d be mad at me. I put my ear to the wall, next to the shut door. I started listening while Arthur was in the middle of a sentence.

“--don’t know how much this means to me,” he said.

“Hanging with Peter’s not a big deal, Arthur,” Alfred replied, “Plus, it’s for a school assignment. No need to thank me.”

“It’s not just hanging out with him… we’ve been having a really tough time since our parents died. Then we’ve- well, Peter looks up to you and it’s making him really happy.”

I wanted to walk in and stop him right there. No-one was having a “tough time” besides him. He was just assuming things about me, like always. And he wondered why I never told him anything. I opened the door a crack and peeked through to look at them.

“So why did you two move to America anyways?” Alfred asked, leaning against a doorframe in the room. He watched Arthur intently. 

“Stuff happened and I had to get out of my own head,” Arthur said, covering his face with his hands. He sat on a couch in the large room.

Was Arthur lying to Alfred? Arthur always told me that it was because he didn’t get accepted to his top college and the other one he applied to was in America.

Alfred walked to the couh and took a seat right next to Arthur. Almost… a little too close. 

“Don’t worry,” Alfred said, rubbing Arthur’s back, “It’s all in the past now. You’re in the country of new beginnings.”

It sunk in. Arthur wasn’t lying to Alfred. Arthur had been lying to me. I was the person who he was keeping out of the loop. I quietly shut the door and went to sit at Alfred’s kitchen table. I put my head down on the table, trying to keep the tears in my eyes from falling.

“I hate them,” I murmured. “I hate every fucking thing about them.”

I clenched my fists, leaving through the front door. I ran outside and kept running, not caring where I ended up, as long as Arthur and Alfred wouldn’t be there. I felt tears drip down my cheeks, but I didn’t care anymore. I couldn’t trust anyone.


End file.
